


Welcome Home

by Xelamz



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 00:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20398402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xelamz/pseuds/Xelamz
Summary: Doomfist has just finished putting his affairs in order after his jail break. He's ready for a little R&R and he knows just who's going to give it to him.





	Welcome Home

Venice had not changed much since Akande had been there last. Reaper had kept him informed of the small shifts in power in the area, and on Akande's return everything was set up to his liking. Discarding the fools who had lost sight of Talon's purpose was a simple matter, and within a week the organization was firmly back in his control. For that reason he was feeling benevolent as Reaper silently followed him through the streets of what was his city again. His manor had been well looked after. The staff had all been hired by him personally before his absence, and they welcomed him with dispassionate professionalism. Every one of them had pledged their support for the cause. There were no neutrals in Doomfist's world.

He had been working nonstop since his escape from prison and had taken care of the last bits of housekeeping that night. It was now time to indulge in a little celebration.

Reaper was standing at the foyer door waiting to be dismissed as Akande took stock of his surroundings. He took his time soaking in the satisfaction of being back on friendly ground before turning to his lieutenant and giving him a considering once over.  
"There is one more thing I need you for. Come with me."

If Reaper had any idea of what it was Akande wanted him for, he didn't reveal it, and stalked after him without comment. He only hesitated when he realized where they were headed, but his pause was short, and he was quickly trailing Akande again.  
The master suite was a lavish three room affair that had been designed for a Venetian prince. A massive pillared king bed sat in the center of the bedroom, with a bathroom large enough to contain a Romanesque bathing pool leading off of it. Wooden blinds divided the bedroom from an office, which Akande had retrofit to house a wall of security monitors and small mechanics bench. Akande stopped at the office, and turned to Reaper, who closed the door behind him. The two of them looked at each other for a moment, sizing each other up. It had been years since they had been in this room together, and as confident as Akande was that he still had Reaper's number, he was not the sort to take chances when a calculated move was possible.

"It is time we discussed our next steps," Akande said, as he began to strip himself of his tuxedo. "We are at the cusp of one of the most important crises since the Omnic invasion, but there is no guarantee that we will successfully be able to spark the catalyst when Overwatch remains to hinder our progress. You said you had a list of operatives."

"Yes," said Reaper.

Akande hung his coat up and pulled off his tie. "Give me the list."

Hesitation again, but when Akande put his hand out Reaper put the the data card in it.

"Morrison is the linchpin of their operation. I want him dead, and then the gorilla follows him."

"I'm working on it."

"That won't be an acceptable answer for much longer." The data stick went on the desk next to his tie. Unbuttoning his dress shirt was a relief. The fashion called for such tight clothing, nowadays.

"We can be patient with Morrison. He's predictable. When Overwatch calls on him he won't be able to stop himself from answering. He'll come to us."

"It is as you say, but I would prefer that he were not given the chance to sway you back to his way of thinking of things."

There was a sarcastic bite in Reaper's voice as he growled out, "Have a little faith."

"I have no doubt of your dedication to our cause. But you are man of sentimentality, and Morrison can be quite persuasive."

"There is no one on this planet who wants Morrison dead as much as I do."

Akande placed his cufflinks on his desk and turned to face Reaper squarely. "And yet he is still alive. So, is it your will that is inadequate, or your competence?"

"I've had more important things to do than pursue a grudge."

Reaper's voice was as sardonic as ever, but his shoulders had gone tight and his hands were balled into fists. Just one more little nudge would probably do it. Akande walked up to him until there were barely six inches between them. Reaper looked up at him, tense, but expectant.

"I spoke to Amilee earlier today. She told me that you have been lethargic lately. Perhaps you struggle without a firm hand to guide you."

"Spare me the counseling session."

Akande laughed and placed a hand on Reaper's shoulder, right at the base of his neck. His thumb brushed against the soft, warm skin of his throat. Reaper's head tilted up, just a fraction. Ah yes, he had missed this.

"Yes," he purred. "That is quite enough talking."

Carefully, as if he were dealing with an animal inclined to bite, Akande reached up to pluck the mask from Reaper's face. The claw that flew up to grab him by the wrist was not gentle. He could hear the sharp bite of it hook into the metal of his arm, stopping him as his fingers just barely touched the smooth surface of Reaper's mask.

"Come now," Akande said. "There's no need to be shy."

"I see prison has corrupted your concept of personal space," Reaper growled.

Akande's squeezed around Reaper's throat with the barest of pressure. The claws around his wrist tightened in response.

"If this were so odious to you, you could have simply removed yourself from my grasp without any trouble. But here you stand, panting like a whore from nothing but a touch on your neck. I haven't had a chance to properly indulge in years, so you will forgive me if I have no patience for your tokens of protest tonight."

He could practically hear Reaper's mind whirring as his desire warred with his pride, but eventually, inevitably, his grip on Akande's arm relaxed, leaving a peppering of scratches where the tips of his claws had broken the paint. Satisfied now that his grasp on Reaper was secure, Akande took hold of the mask firmly, and with a flick of his wrist pulled it away.

Moira's procedure may have saved Gabriel Reyes from death, but it had not been without cost. The nanites responsible for rebuilding him worked from a snapshot of his body as it was in the process of being incinerated, making his face a mask of death. Half of it had lost most of its flesh. The bone of his jaw was visible under what sinew remained. Of his right eye nothing remained but a raw, shadowy socket. The other half of his face was only slightly less gruesome. The deep scar across his cheek was pale and puckered. It looked liable to rip at the first hint of stress, even though Akande knew that as devastated as Reaper's body looked, it was exponentially stronger than that of any normal human's. His one good eye looked up at him, lidded and expectant. Akande ran a thumb along the bottom of his scarred lips. Just a slight bit more pressure against his throat and he could see Reaper's chest heaving in response.

"I wonder," Akande said as he lead Reaper into his bedroom by the back of his neck, "has it been lonely for you as well? Or did you find someone to take care of your needs while I was away?"

The silence Reaper answered with told him what he needed. All the better. He was more attractive when he was a little desperate.

He left Reaper facing the foot of the bed and stepped back, letting his man stew in his own mental process as he went to the dresser, pulled out a jar of oil and removed the rest of his clothing.

"Strip," he ordered, and there was no hesitation as Reaper obeyed this time, shrugging off his coat and forgoing the tedious process of taking off the rest of his clothes by dissolving them into a mist of nanites. The rest of his body had fared only a little better than his face. His dark skin was riddled with scars. He was a testament to the very ideal that drove Akande forward, survival and superiority through the constant testing of one's mettle. The man who had once been called Gabriel Reyes had gone through more than most - by all accounts he should have died years ago - and yet here he was, standing, a beautiful specimen, not despite all of his scars, but because of them. Akande let his hands wander across the expanse of his shoulders, down his back, cupped two handfuls of Reaper's ass, taking in with pleasure the firmness of his muscles and the lines of every cut, puncture and burn that spread out like a map across his body. Akande's cock was already hard and eager, rubbing along Reaper's backside and leaving his skin wet and glistening where it touched. A little bit of pressure between Reaper's shoulder blades was all it took to make him lean over, bracing his hands against the mattress, ass out and legs spread, eager now that the niceties had been done away with.  
Watching such a powerful creature bend willingly to his command was never going to get old.

"Wider," Akande said, and watched as Reaper adjusted, shifting his legs further apart and pushing his bare ass out, as if in apology for his poor initial performance. And what an ass it was. Perfectly plump and firm, a pleasure to grab and grope. Akanda ran his hands up and down the sensitive flesh of Reaper's inner thigh, felt with pleasure the twitch of muscle under the skin, and kneaded his ass, unhurried.

Reaper pushed back into his hands, moaning when Akande's thumbs curled into the cleft his ass and spread his cheeks open to get a look at the pucker hiding there.

"So accommodating once the treat is in reach."

"Stop with the chatter and just fuck me already."

Such talk would never be tolerated from anyone else, in any other situation, but Akande had always found the way Reaper grew needy and insistent once cock was promised to him to be entertaining, and he was admittedly just as in need of some sexual stimulation himself at the moment. He slicked himself up with a few leisurely tugs of his cock, and lined himself up to Reaper's entrance. 

Before Reaper had finished his transformation, they had needed to go slow. Akande's size was a challenge for even a seasoned whore like Reyes, but now as Akande pushed in to Reaper's hot, satiny entrance it opened up for him sweetly, tight enough give Akande that delicious friction, but still accommodating of his girth. Reaper clawed at the bedding, his entire body twitching as he let out a low, broken moan. Akande grunt in response and watched, pleased, as inch by inch he disappeared into Reaper's entrance, until with a satisfying smack his hips met his ass. He stayed there a breath, luxuriating in the tight heat, then with a snap of his hips pulled out and pounded back in without hesitation or mercy. Reaper's entire body jerked forward at the force of it, and his back arched up, a subconscious response to being so roughly impaled, only to be shoved into the mattress by a massive hand on his shoulders. 

Akande fucked him like he would a toy. With no particular interest in Reaper's own pleasure he started to thrust, slow and steady, as Reaper grunted and moaned under him and gripped at the sheets as if they were some sort of lifeline. He could feel the squeeze of Reaper's insides, tightening in encouragement, trying to milk out of him his seed. When Akandae stopped Reaper squirmed, prevented from pushing back and fucking himself by the hand pressing him down against the bed. Tendrils of smoke billowed off him, and a trail of darkness formed along his back, curling towards Akade's body and blindly seeking the root of his cock. Such a novel adaptation. With a little more guidance Reaper might some day learn to maintain a grip with his new appendages, and then what fun they might have together.

For minutes Akande kept at it, unhurried and almost languid in his thrusting. He was in no hurry for a climax and happy to use Reaper's ass for as long as it gave him pleasure. As badly as he knew Reaper wanted it harder and faster, his lieutenant was too well trained to make any complaint. The most he could do was growl and whine as he tore Akande's sheets to shreds. His tendrils tickled at Akande's balls and along his inner thigh, but they weren't enough to drive him harder. Eventually even at such a leisurely pace Akande started to feel himself edging toward climax. He paused in his thrusting and had to lean down with the full force of his body to keep Reaper from pushing back and taking matters into his own hands. 

"Now now," he chided, "you've been doing so well." 

"Then stop playing and fuck me already."

"I'm not sure you deserve it, considering your recent performance." 

He could feel the growl rumble through Reaper's whole body. Smoke was starting to pool around their feet and the firm back that Akande was pressing down in started to grow fuzzy. But he was still tight and hot around Akande's cock, who pulled out almost to the tip and slammed in once again. Their bodies met with a loud smack and Reaper snapped back into form with a moan, followed by a grunt as his ass was punished with a firm slap. "I've been away too long if you are acting like this," Akande said, punctuating the admonition with a second smack on Reaper's other cheek. The way Reaper's entire body tensed sent a jolt of pleasure up his cock. "Ask politely for my seed or I can leave you like this and call on someone else to service me." More growing rumbled out from under him as Reaper started to squirm, but he stilled again when Akande gave him a slap hard enough to leave his own palm numb for half a second. " Obey," Akande ordered, and tightened his grip on Reaper's neck again. "Submit or stop wasting my time."

Reaper was panting beneath him, partly in indignation, partly in desperate arousal. Akande gave him a moment to gather himself and was rewarded with a mumbled, "Please..." 

"Louder." 

"Please..." 

"Please what?" 

"Please fuck me... Sir... " 

If it were possible for Reaper to turn pink he probably would have, but instead his body went slack under Akande as he buried his head into the sheets in shame. The fight was finally out of him.

"Good," Akande said, and after getting a firm grip on Reaper's waist started to pound into him in earnest. As infuriatingly slow as he'd been before, he was now punishingly quick, thrusting into Reaper with such force that the whole bed started to rattle. Whatever stoicism Reaper might have had left was shattered as he moaned out in tempo with the pounding his gut was receiving. It didn't take long before the pitch of his cries rose and ass tightened up, as if his body was ready to come just from the abuse his ass was taking. Akande had quickly found himself back on edge himself. Maybe if this hadn't been the first decent fuck he'd had in years he'd be more inclined to focus on lasting, but tonight his mind was on reclaiming Reaper as his own. He pulled out just before he came, shooting his seed across Reaper's back and into his hair. Reaper writhed under him. Smoke started to pool about again as he squirmed against the bed, desperate to get any sort of friction against his neglected cock, but Akande stopped that with a fist in Reaper's hair and a firm tug away from the bed. 

Reaper was panting outright now. Akande could see over his shoulder his cock, rock hard and glistening with pre, still untouched despite Reaper's vocal desperation. With one fist in Reaper's hair to hold him in place, Akande reached down and slipped a finger of his gauntlet into Reaper's ass. Reaper jerked at the intrusion, but his body opened easily, having been thoroughly loosened by Akande's cock. One finger was not quite as wide as Akande, but two was a new stretch, and as Akande forced a second in he had to jerk Reaper's head back to stop him from reaching behind himself and trying to pull the hand away. The moans were pouring out of him now, and Akande gave him only a few breaths to recover before curling his fingers and fucking him hard and deep. It didn't last long. Reaper's body had already been used to its limits, and this new intrusion quickly tipped him over the edge. With an incoherent moan and a violent shudder he came, impaled on Akande's gauntlet. The the both of them practically disappeared in the resulting cloud of smoke,. It was only the firm grip he still had on Reaper's hair that told Akande there was still a body to hold onto. When he let go of it the cloud settled onto the floor, a roiling mass of nanites struggling to reboot and recover. Akande looked down at his work smugly. 

"When you have found yourself again, see yourself out. I have an appointment to keep with my own bed." 


End file.
